Friendship is Magic 02
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: Years after the coronation of Princess Twilight Sparkle she receives one last mission. To find the Elements of Harmony. However, "Harmony" could be defined in many different ways...
1. Prologue

**Hey there!**

**:D**

**So I've been thinking about this idea ever since Magical Mystery Cure. So for now, here's the prologue.**

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!**

* * *

_Charity_

_Compassion_

_Devotion_

_Integrity_

_Optimism_

_Leadership_

_The traits of a true princess._

The levitating quill slowly lowered as the purple aura began to fade.

"The traits of a true princess, huh?"

The purple alicorn looked to the same purple sky. The same sky that was on the night of her coronation.

"We shall see if they are ready…" the lone alicorn said to herself

"I just hope," she paused "I just hope that there is still enough time…"

* * *

**Prologue complete!**

**See you in chapter one then!**

**:D**


	2. Arrival

**Hey there! Time for chapter one! Please enjoy.**

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

* * *

"Please princess!"

The purple alicorn continued to plead to plead with her mentor.

"It's just for this year! Would you please listen to my request?"

"Twilight, by now you should know that there is no need to plead to me. You are a princess."

"Oh. Right."

After all these years, Twilight was still not used to her title as princess. She then continued to explain to her mentor about her plans.

"I just thought that since I'm in charge of planning the Summer Sun Celebration, I could have say in where it would be held every once in a while."

"Okay then Twilight. Where would you like the celebration to held this year?"

"Ponyville."

"Ponyville?" Princess Celestia responded surprised

"Yes. Ponyville."

Celestia thought about the young alicorn's request for a bit until she finally answered.

"I get it… Okay Twilight, I'll let you go ahead with your plan. You have my permission."

"Oh thank you princess! I'll get started right away!"

As Twilight left the hall to work on her plan, Celestia's small smile began to shrink.

"The only problem is that it might not go all according to plan, Twilight…"

* * *

It was a sunny day in the small town of Ponyville. All of the fillies and colts were out to play as the hard working stallions and mares were going about their daily routines. Not much has changed in the past twelve years. Normally, Twilight would have just flown down but today the royal guard insisted on sending her off with a couple of body guards to escort her the entire time. Much like her first arrival in town, Twilight's carriage flew in and landed right in the middle of town.

"Thank you boys for the ride but I can take it for here. Just go and head back to the castle."

The guards just stared at her blankly and didn't respond.

"Okay fine. Go wait near the library. I'll meet you there after I'm done with the checks."

The two guards seemed to communicate with each other until finally deciding to leave the princess to her duties. Twilight then decided where to head first.

"I guess I'll head to Sweet Apple Acres first."

As Twilight began to walk towards the farm she ran into a young mare. She had a bright orange mane and a brilliant yellow coat. Twilight decided to introduce herself.

"Why hello there. My name is Twi- I mean Princess Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?"

The young mare just gasped and galloped away.

"Huh. Why am I not surprised? Oh well…"

As Twilight approached the farm she noticed that there were more apples harvested than normally.

"That's strange. But that doesn't matter, where's Applejack?"

Twilight made her way to the main barn where she found Granny Smith.

"Why hello there Granny Smith"

"Hello there dearie! Looking for Applejack?" she asked with a big grin

"Yes actually. Is she here right now?"

"Well at this time she should be in the west field with Big Mac and Apple Bloom."

"Thank you Granny Smith."

As Twilight headed for the west field, Granny Smith went to go take a quick nap. Twilight continued walking until she reached her destination. Once she got there, she heard multiple clinks and clunks in the distance.

"What could that be?"

Afterwards Twilight heard a loud explosion and turned her head to see a large contraption rampaging towards her.

"What the?! Ahhh!"

Curling into a ball, Twilight forgot completely that she could easily teleport or even fly away and just hoped for somepony to save her. Just then, a large, red blur came along and tackled the machine.

"Huh? What just happened?"

"Big Mac!" a voice shouted out from the top of a nearby hill, "That was my best work!"

"Thank you Big Mac…"

"No problem Princess Twilight." Big Mac started until he turned his attention to the mare on the hill. "Sorry Apple Bloom but your 'best work' almost injured the prricess!"

"Did somepony say 'princess'?!" hollered a new voice

"That voice… Applejack?!"

"Twilight? Is that you?!"

Applejack came galloping down to reunite with her old friend. She was soon followed by the young mare.

"Oh Applejack I've missed you so much!" Twilight said pulling he into a hug

"Me too Twi. I mean, princess. I haven't seen you in ages! Have you been getting our letters?"

"Every single one. I just don't have the time to write back…" Twilight added sadly "Besides, you don't need to call me princess."

"Okay then Twi. It's fine if you can't write back. Just as long as you don't forget about us." Applejack said hugging her one more time.

"Twilight! Twilight! Twilight! Do you remember me?!"

Twilight turned her attention to the hopping mare. She had a red mane tied back like Applejack's only she used a pink ribbon.

"Apple Bloom? Is that really you?! When did you get so big?"

"I've always been this big, right guys?"

"Eeyup." Answered both Applejack and Big Mac

"And is that what I think it is?" Twilight asked directing attention towards Apple Bloom's flank.

"A cutie mark? Why yes it is! I should have one by this age Twilight."

On the pale yellow flank was a red apple, much like Braeburn's cutie mark. However behind it you could spot a hammer and a paint brush.

"Let me guess. Your special talent is-"

"Building! Or inventing if you prefer that." Apple Bloom interrupted

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack yelled, "You do not interrupt the princess!"

"I told you it's fine Applejack! I'm the same old me. I just have wings is all." Twilight then turned her attention to the now broken machine.

"And I take it that was your doing Apple Bloom?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." She responded slowly, "I thought that we could increase productivity with it but I messed up…"

"Don't worry. It just needs a little work, that's all." Twilight encouraged, "I'm sure you'll get iit running in no time."

"Thanks Princess Twilight!"

Apple Bloom then gathered all of what she could carry of her machine and hauled it off to her little shed. Big mac then left as well to continue harvesting.

"I thought I said they could stop with the princess thing…" Twilight mumbled

"Twilight…" Applejack started, "What did you come here for?"

"Huh?"

"Look, you know as well as I do that you just can't take a trip to Ponyville for the heck of it. What's the problem?"

Twilight looked into Applejacks eyes and then just sighed.

"I could never get anything past you Applejack… But you're right. I have a very important reason for being here."

"And that is?"

"Equestria's in danger."

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**:D**

**See you in the next chapter then! Unlike Indelible Ink, I think I'll update this one whenever. Honestly I don't know how long I'm going to keep this going for. Maybe only one ark…**


End file.
